Shhhh! Whisper!
by Whatevergal
Summary: Whisper BlasterAngel is an orphaned girl who lives with her aunt but runs away to join the war. She will discover that in war, you only need friends, family, and...love? OCxOC T for future blood and gore.


**Authors Note: I love fusion fall and this story mainly focuses on my OC Whisper BlasterAngel. OCs also include:**

**Pixie DemongoBlaze.**

**Aiden DemongoBlaze.**

**Whisper BlasterAngel.**

**Hex GuardianScout.**

**Lee Biospeed (My Friends Character)**

**Enjoy!^^**

Whisper took a deep breath as the spacecraft lifted in the air, the hard metal armor _clinking _when she put her hands on the arm rests.

Training. Fuse. War. Three words imprinted on her mind as she and a few dozen other kids and teens prepared to get to planet fuse.

Her stomach lurched as Ben's jet did, causing her to growl under her breath.

A boy across from her with red hair and grey eyes looked at her with an amused look, obviously he thought the same thing she did.

Ben Tennyson's voice broke through the speakers attatched to the ceiling of the jet.

"Now, I know you're all anxious to get out on the battlefield, but there are few rules."

Everyone but Whisper, the boy across from her, and the girl with pink hair and grey eyes next to him groaned.

"Rule 1. No leaving the training field, I doubt any of you want to get lost on planet Fusion,"

Whisper couldn't argue with that if she tried.

"Rule 2. No fighting with another trainee, we don't need a war within the war."

Again, no need to argue, but a boy a few rows behind her growled in frustration.

"Growling isn't going to help anything!" She hissed to the boy, earning a laugh from the pink haired girl.

"Rule 3. Keep on line with your missions. Rule 4. After a mission, immediately report to me or Grim, whoever gives you the mission."

Whisper made mental notes on this while looking around the ship, it had gone dark, meaning they must be in space already, heading toward the planet.

She noticed how everyone was in the same uniform. She hated looking like everyone else.

"Lastly, Rule 5. Do **not, **repeat **not** go into a Fusion Lair unless it is your mission. If you do and it is found that you were not on mission, you will immediatly be put back to the beginning of your training."

Several trainee's were gasping, growling, or making bets on who would screw up first. Why can't they just focus on the training?

Most were now saying how they sould be upgraded to the status of next level training because they know how to use nurf guns, wii-controlers and buck hunter games.

She had been taking martial arts since she was 5, so she was at least at a good start with this training.

Both her parents were into military and weaponry.

If they were still alive, they would more likely have encouraged her to join the war.

Unlike a certain aunt she knew.

After the rally to recruit more child soliders, she asked her aunt if she could join the war.

Guess who had to sneak out her bedroom window to get to Dexlabs?!

Her aunt was probably seething with rage, but Whisper didn't care.

She heard a seatbelt unbuckle and the boy who was sitting across from her had moved to sit in the empty seat next to her.

The jet had been devided into a few sections, four seats faced each other so the trainees could see their fellow recruits.

"Hi." The boy ran his hand through his bright orange hair.

"Hi." Whisper said, her gold eyes not focusing on him.

_Do __**NOT**__ make friends! If they get hurt, so will you! _She scolded herself.

"Do you have any experience with weaponry?"

"Yes." She spoke barely above a whisper, no pun intended.

"Cool, I know nothing of it."

_Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it!_

"Do you want my help with the training?"

_Damn it, Whisper!_

"That would be nice. I'm Aiden Demongoblaze." He held his hand out so she could shake it.

"I'm Whisper BlasterAngel. Nice to meet you."

The both shook hands just as the girl with pink hair spoke up "Aww, my older brother has a friend."

The boy shot her a look "Pixie, cut it out."

The girl, Pixie, shook her head, a stupid grin on her face.

_Alright,_ Whisper thought, _she's the kind of girl who doodles bunnie, unicorns, hearts, and butterflies all over her notebooks._

_A girl who puts stickers all over her face._

_Pinkie._

_An airhead._

She stopped her thoughts, this girl was Aiden's sister, and even though he seemed nice, better not to get on his bad side.

A sharp jolt caused Whisper and Aiden to bonk heads together.

Pixie looked out the window at the stars and earth "Ooooh! Pretty!"

Whisper clutched her head as Ben's voice rang out.

"Please remove your seatbelts, we have reached our destination."


End file.
